In the field of cardiac electrodes, it is typical to attach anchoring elements, which are used for fixing the electrode device in the body of the patient, laterally to the electrode, distributed around its circumference in the area of the distal end of the elongate electrode body, which is inserted into the patient body. These anchoring elements are wing-like struts made of soft plastic which are injection molded onto the electrode body, which hook in the trabeculae of the ventricle and are thus to ensure fixing of the electrode body. These anchoring elements, generally referred to as “tines”, each have their longitudinal axis projecting from the electrode body axis at an angle opening in the direction of the proximal end of the electrode body, in order to counteract withdrawal of the electrode tip from its anchoring point.
Further applications of the present invention may also be electrodes implantable in vessels, such as a coronary sinus electrode, which is in turn fixed in a coronary sinus via anchoring elements along its electrode body—i.e., all having some proximal distance in front of the distal end.
In the known electrode devices, the problem may occur that the anchoring elements may snag on other body structures, for example, in the valve leaflets, during insertion or withdrawal of the catheter. This results in the electrode having to be freed using a relatively strong pull on the electrode body, which may result in local damage to the cardiac tissue. Possible solutions for these problems of the anchoring elements have been suggested in that they may be inserted and retracted by a mechanical controller. However, this has a very complex construction and is also susceptible to breakdown because of the very fine structures of the anchoring elements.